Hot for Hermione
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Hermione is your new tutor and you can't help but find her attractive. Okay, so it's more than that…The mere sight of her makes you harder than granite. This is an AU story. Hermione is VERY OOC and there is an OC…You. This is a VERY GRAPHIC one-shot written for my friend for his birthday. Happy fapping, Hal!


**To Hal,**

**Happy (very late) birthday. Next time, we are counting the stairs! **

**See you soon, **

**xox**

* * *

You glance anxiously at the grandfather clock. It sits idly opposite you in the all but silent room, mocking you. Each tick of the clock echoes throughout the large, dense space. It drives you mad. To take your mind off what is to come, you inspect the room more closely.

An oil lap glows brightly on the uneven, graphitised wooden desk in front of you, though not brightly enough to light up the entire room. Two candles, neatly spaced apart, are burning three of the four thick-bricked walls of the room. The heavy iron door, located opposite you on the same wall as the grandfather clock, is open a fraction, allowing a sliver of yellow light to beam in from the corridor. You turn your head to the right. There are a few Muggle motivational posters stuck to the wall, similar to the ones that you recall from your days at a normal educational institute. The only difference is that the pictures on these posters move. Situated to your left is a low bookshelf. It displays an array of old, dusty books and scrolls. A dead fern rests on a small stool in the far corner of the room. You turn around in the creaky wooden chair you're sitting on. Behind you are heavy, moth bitten curtains that hide the large glass plane windows that take up half of the back wall.

The creak of the iron door resonates throughout the room. Your spine straightens immediately. Your hair stands on end. Looking down at your arms, you notice that you have Goosebumps.

She's here.

The room, you notice, has gotten darker. The door close with a _thud _and you understand why_._ You turn to find her grasp the back of a wooden chair. She drags it across the room toward your desk. Its hind legs causing an ear-splitting sound as their metallic base scraps across the stone-cobbled floor. The noise sends a shiver down your spine, adding to the thrill of being alone in an empty room with only her to keep you company.

"I'm Hermione, I'm your tutor," she says softly. You tell her your name, wanting your name to fall from her soft, pouty lips. She repeats it, commenting on how well it suits you with a gently smile. Then, she sits opposite you.

As she sits, your eyes to go straight to her perfectly curved arse and long, toned legs. Her tight blue jeans hug her best assets in a seductive embrace. You can feel her kneecaps against your own. Touching her send electric currents through your body, making you feel like a livewire. She begins to sort through her pieces of parchment. You briefly wonder why she doesn't simply use magic, before remembering that she probably prefers doing things manually as she comes from a Muggle family. As she sorts through her papers, you take the time to examine her. The oil lamp on the desk gives her an angelic look. The casual white T-shirt she wears seems to turn yellow in the light. You can faintly see the outline of her bra. A vision of her standing before you clad in only her bra causes a reaction to occur in your trousers. Thankfully, the desk covers the bottom half of your body.

Her eyebrows furrow, forming a crease in her forehead. Her lips pull into a tight line. She is confused about something. Her deep brown eyes, framed by long, thick lashes, look up at you. She had caught you staring. You blush slightly as she turned her attention back to her parchment. However, the image of her looking up at you through those eyelashes in stuck firmly in your mind. Only in your mind, she's down on her knees with your cock in her mouth.

A small groan involuntarily exits your mouth. She looks back up at you again. You close your eyes. You breathe deeply. You need to compose yourself. However, a small, gentle hand on your upper thigh makes your breath quicken. You hear your name, but ignore it. Instead, you choose to focus on that same hand as it runs up and down your thigh. The ache in your groin grows. The hand moves. You open your eyes. Why did it stop? Opening your eyes, you are shocked, and aroused, to see a nearly nude Hermione standing before you in only her bra and panties.

The deep blue hue of her underwear contrasts beautifully against her pale skin. You instinctively reach up and gently ghost your finger across her abdomen. She shivers at your touch. Your hand trails down her stomach and tugs softly at her briefs. Shooting you a seductive smirk, Hermione pushes her panties down her legs, bending over in the process. The sight of her smooth, round arse sticking up in the air causes you to groan aloud. She stands quickly, kicking her underwear off her foot. You don't know where it goes. You don't care. You can see Hermione's bare, wet pussy. No other thoughts register except maybe "touch it".

And so you do. She spreads her legs as you rub her pussy, her arousal making your fingers slick. You slip one digit into her, making her gasp. The noise shoots right down to your cock. You rub your semi-hard member with the palm of your free hand. You insert another finger inside of her. A deep, throaty moan escapes her mouth. As you manoeuvre your free hand to unzip your trousers, a bed appears behind Hermione. Is this the Room of Requirement? The question lingers in your mind for a split second, before your full attention is once again on the gorgeous woman before you.

You stand and gently guide Hermione backwards and onto the bed. She lies down. The sight of her sprawled out on the crisp white sheets makes you grow harder. You quicker remove your trousers and boxers. Your cock springs forth. Hermione is already on her knees, ready to take you in her mouth. Her hand encircles your rigid member. Her mouth parts and her tongue darts out to moisten her lips. She licks the underside of your cock from base to tip. Her tongue swirls around the head and she sucks lightly it lightly, before enveloping you into her warm, wet mouth.

Your eyes roll back in your head as bobs her head up and down your shaft, sucking as she gets to the head. She lightly drags her bottom teeth along the underside of your cock. Your legs begin to quake.

"You feel so fucking good," you say as your cock hits the back of her. You let out a strangled groan and your hands find their way to her hair. Her hands grab your arse, making you trust into her mouth. When she swallows around you, your knees buckle slightly and you explode down her throat. You slide out of her mouth and she licks you clean.

You take as second to recover before helping her stand. You tell her to sprawl out on the bed. The sight of her glistening pussy causes you to lick your lips. You look into her lust-filled eyes. You grin wickedly before getting onto the bed, in between her legs. You give her one tentative lick. She squirms and tries to move her pussy closer to your mouth. You grab hold of her thighs and hold them down. You lick her pussy again, loving the taste of her against your tastebuds. Her aroma is wonderful – a heady musk that clouds your thought process. All you care about in this moment is devouring her. So you do. You suck her clit into your mouth. One hand slides up her thigh and you plunge two fingers into her tight hole. Hermione lets out a cry of pleasure. You slid your fingers in and out of her at a slow, torturing pace. A range of sounds, from throaty moans to full cries of pleasure, emanate from Hermione's mouth. Her noises are making your cock ache once more. You grind your erection into the sheets in time with your finger's thrusts, needing to relieve some of the built up tension in your groin. You smirk around her pussy and continue to pleasure her simultaneously with your tongue and fingers. She's so wet. All you can think about is how fantastic your cock is going to feel as it fucks her into oblivion. Soon enough, her whole body begin to quake. She's close.

As her climax nears, your fingers quicken their pace. You lift your head and lick her juices from around your mouth. You watch her as her orgasm unravels her. Her eyes are shut tight. Her lips are slightly parted and her cheeks are flushed. Her body arches off the bed and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. She looks glorious.

While Hermione comes down from her climax, you slid up her body until yours is flush against hers. Your naked chest is against her covered breasts. You notice a small clip at the front of her bra, in between her ample cleavage. Using one hand to keep you steadily above Hermione – you don't want to squash her – you bring one hand up to her bra and attempt to unclip it. You have never had much experience unclasping a women's bra in the past, and that fact is evident in this very moment. Then, remembering you are in fact a wizard, you whisper a few words and…

The sight before is outstanding. Her breasts aren't large, nor are they small. You cup one in your palm with your free hand. It fits perfectly.

"You are so beautiful," you say to breasts, before taking one erect, pink nipple into your mouth.

The soft chuckle that escapes her mouth at your words turns into a sharp hiss as you bite down on her nipple. You suck on it gentle afterward, swirling your tongue around the hard, pebbled peak.

"I need you," she gasps.

You ignore, deciding to latch yourself onto her other nipple. She grasps your hair in her hands and rips your head back so that you are looking at her. You release her nipple with a _pop_. Her eyes are crazed, wild and wanton.

"Now!" she demands, her husky voice full of arousal.

You send a wicked smirk her way and manoeuvre yourself so that the tip of your cock is resting against the entrance of her sopping wet pussy. One arm rests on the mattress on one side of her head, while the other holds the base of your cock, positioning it. Slowly, you guide your cock into her pussy. Your breath quickens. She so wet. So _tight. _

"Oh my God!" you exclaim as you sheath yourself completely inside of her.

You pull out enough so all that is encased in Hermione's pussy is the tip of your cock, before slamming back into her. Hermione lets out a scream of pleasure. You repeat the action. Again. Again. Hermione's screams grow louder as you pound into her. Her thighs squeeze your hips. Her nails rake up and down your back, most likely leaving claw marks. This spurs you on.

"More!" she cries. "Harder!"

Her nails are digging painfully into your back, but they only increase the level of pleasure you are feeling. You grab Hermione's legs and move them so that her calves are sitting on your shoulders. This allows you to delve deeper into her depths. You continue to slam into her pussy, abusing her tight, wet cunt.

She lets out a strangled cry as her pussy walls tighten around your solid member. You can feel the gush of her arousal as she orgasms. You pound into her once, twice, thrice more, before collapsing on her body.

"That was amazing," Hermione gasps.

All you can do is nod your head in agreement. She whispers your name. But you are too exhausted to answer. You hear your name again. However, it sounds as if it's coming from a distance. You open your eyes, only to find yourself back in the dark, empty room with Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asks. You nod in the affirmative, however you mind is predominately preoccupied by the fact that her hand in resting on your upper thigh.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Hermione suggests, her hand creeping up high on your thigh. "It seems as though you have _bigger_ things on your mind."

She cups you firmly, and you're in heaven.


End file.
